Oriental medicine, also known as Chinese Traditional Medicine (CTM), has been established through clinical tests for thousands of years. In an aspect of CTM, stimulation is applied to acupoints of meridians to treat specific diseases and to improve general health. Therapeutic effects are achieved by stimulating smooth circulation of blood and chi throughout the body.
Representative examples of such stimulation treatments include acupuncture and thermal application of herbal compositions to the skin. Such herbal compositions often include Artemisia species, e.g., moxa, as an active ingredient and the thermal application is thus referred to as moxibustion. Conventional moxibustion is performed by burning artemisia and/or various herbal blends on the skin or on acupoints, and the therapeutic effects of moxibustion is produced by the active ingredients and the heat released when the herbal compositions are burned.
However, there exist dangers of environmental pollution due to smoke released when moxa is burned. More particularly, burning moxa creates a distinct odor much like the odor produced when burning a marijuana plant. Because of this distinct odor, patients who receive moxibustion treatment may be misunderstood if the treatment is performed in public or if they enter a public area after moxibustion treatment. For these reasons, people are unwilling to receive moxibustion treatment despite its various benefits, which makes moxibustion difficult to popularize and globalize.
Provided therefore, is a composition having moxibustion effects which significantly reduces or eliminates odor relative to traditional moxibustion compositions.